Through His Insane Eyes
by Moon the Eevee
Summary: I was having a bit of writers block lately so I made this. This is based on the Pokemon Strangled Red creepypasta, but just told through Steven's prospective. Rated T for language.
1. Hard Times

*I don't own Pokémon or the creepypasta this fanfiction is based on. Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and Strangled Red belongs to the person who came up with it. Insert more legal stuff here.*

Chapter 1 Hard Times

My name is Steven. I am 16 years old and come from my home Pallet Town. The first Pokémon I've ever had was a Charmander named Miki. But she wasn't just any Charmander. To me, she was special. One of a kind. She defeated my brother Mike's Squirtle with ease and even evolved into a Charizard early. People may think that maybe weird. I thought it was AWESOME. Yes… both me and Miki have shared a very close bond. Now, I stand in front of her grave in Lavender Town.

She didn't die of old age or sickness. It would've been more peaceful for her either way. Miki didn't deserve to die like she did. You see, one year ago, my brother asked me to trade Pokémon with him. His Blastoise for Miki. I first I said no, I didn't want to give Miki to just anyone, not even Mike. But he wouldn't shut up about it for a second, so I finally said yes. So we both put the Pokéballs with our Pokémon in them in the trading machine. At first all was normal, the machine humming as our Pokémon went up the tube.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop from the machine and the power went out (it was storming that night). The trading machine just stopped in the middle of the trade. Both Blastoise and Miki, _my_ Miki, were still inside. Me and Mike tried everything in our power to save them, but everything we tried didn't work. Finally Mike gave up and called for help while I tried to fix the machine. Finally, I resorted to the only thing I could do: pray.

I prayed for what felt like hours. I asked God to keep Miki safe until help arrived. Minutes ticked by. My hope began to fade like a flower. When help _finally_ arrived, it was already too late. My greatest fear had come true. Both Miki and Blastoise were dead.

My life just went downhill after that. I was the last one to stay behind after the funeral services for Miki and Blastoise. I didn't go home. I stayed in Lavender Town for an entire year, just so I could be close to Miki. From early morning to the late hours into the night I would go visit her, talk to her. I just… I feel so lonely without her. I was so caught up in my grieving; I didn't care about my appearance any more.

Very soon, my long hair that reached down to my waist became dirty and unkempt- I never bothered to brush it anymore. My clothes became dirty and everyone would fix me with either a symphonic or cold stare. I don't want anyone's symphony; I just wanted to be left alone. I even gave up my title as Champion. What was the point if your best friend was gone? I'm always feeling tired and depressed. It's like someone stabbed my chest with a knife, and that wound never seem to heal. But open wounds could get infected if left untreated.

Now as I stood in front of her grave, I talked to her about how much I missed her and all the good times we had together. Some people would think it's kinda weird and creepy, talking to a dead Charizard. I say screw them. Let them think what they want, I just don't care anymore.

I decided to go back home- I wanted to settle an old score. As I said goodbye to Miki and walked away from her grave, I slowly became more and more miserable. Like I was losing my sanity. It was late at night when I emerged from the Pokémon Tower. It was a good thing no one was watching because as soon as I stepped out of the tower, I collapsed on my knees and wept.

xxxxx

**Yeah, I know this is short. Typed it up in one night (Woo-hoo!). So yeah, more to come. Please R&R as I write another chapter. Thanks and bye for now! **

**~Halfmoon22**


	2. Coming Home

*I don't own Pokémon or the creepypasta this fanfiction is based on of. Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and Strangled Red belongs to the person who came up with it. Insert more legal stuff here.*

Chapter 2 Coming Home

I slept badly in my last night in Lavender Town. I kept having dark and evil nightmares of which I won't describe because I'm still a little freaked out. I was more than glad when the sun finally came back up. I slowly uncurled myself and found myself still in front of the Pokémon Tower. I remembered last night. _I must've passed out…_ I thought to myself. It was a pretty rough night after all…

I looked up to see a little group of people staring at me. _Perfect._ I thought to myself sarcastically and slowly rose up. Bit by bit I grew more and more annoyed at their awkward stares. "What the hell are you all looking at?!" I snapped wearily. The little group just shrugged and walked off.

Why are they so calm about this? Makes me sick. One thing was on my mind: I wanted to get out of this hell-hole of a town. I was leaving; now. I slowly walked out, didn't have the same stamina as I used to. I turned one last time to look longingly at the Tower, where Miki was now resting. Tears were welling up again. I wiped them off roughly with my hand and made a silent vow.

_Miki… I WILL avenge you._

xxxxx

I walked slowly back to Pallet Town. It was a pretty long walk and I don't have my bike anymore. I gave it away. My morning had caused me to do a lot of strange things. I either threw out or gave away all the items in my backpack. I blew all my cash and lost all my Gym Badges. I didn't even have a single Pokémon in my party. So if I ever did get attacked by a wild Pokémon, I was pretty much screwed.

A few times I met wild Pokémon. But they all did the strangest thing. They just acted like I wasn't there. Why they did that, I don't know. I can't explain their strange behavior.

I walked and walked for what felt like ages. My mind was replaying old battles that Miki and I had just one year ago. Sometimes I was so distracted I wandered off the road and had to backtrack. I kept walking through familiar places and re-meeting Trainers and people I saw when I started my journey. They also gave me these odd stares and said things like, "What's up with him?" or "Isn't he the former Champion? I heard he gave up the title over a Charizard."

I thought I was going to pass out from exhaustion when I finally reached Pallet Town. It's a small place with only a few buildings scattered here and there. My house was on the far west corner of town and I slowly staggered towards it. A few people greeted my courteously and asked how I was feeling, but I didn't feel like talking to anyone. When I finally reached my house, I wasn't too excited over who I would see. I knocked on the door. "Hello?" I asked. "Anyone home?"

I heard a bunch of scattered footsteps and the door flew open. I knew who would already be there. My brother Mike. "Steven!" he cried out with joy and flung his arms around me. I felt nothing in that hug. Normally people would feel love or friendship. I felt nothing. But I still awkwardly hugged him back so I didn't look bad. "What a surprise!" he continued, releasing me. "Where were you?"

"Um, I was-"I began but Mike interrupted me.

"You know what? Let's talk inside. You look tired. Come, come!" he said excitedly and half dragged me into the house. Yep, that's Mike for you. We may both be twins, but we were as different as night and day. Mike is slightly shorter than I am and more hyper while I'm freakishly tall and more relaxed. And unlike my long black hair that falls just above my waist, his hair is yellow and is short and spiky. Kinda like the common American. Only that, we don't live in America. We live in Kanto.

Anyway, we both walked inside and I sat down on one of the chairs in the kitchen. I did have to say, it did feel good to be back home. A little bit. It was pretty late in the evening and I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday. Mike seemed pretty happy to see me. I wasn't.

"Do you want anything?" he asked. I shook my head no. He forgot already? "You sure-" he began.

"Yes I'm sure!" I snapped wearily. Mike looked a bit taken aback by my angry comment, but soon shrugged it off. There was an awkward silence.

"Sheesh, what happened to you?" he asked.

"What?" I replied in confusion.

"Your hair. It's all over the place."

"Stop bugging me!"

"Okay, okay sheesh..."

Another silence.

"Well, I better go tell Daisy the good news. She'll be really happy. Man, you should've seen her; she was so devastated without you…" Mike trailed off. I felt a sudden pang of guilt. Daisy was my girlfriend. I loved her and… she was thinking about me this entire time? Like how I think about Miki?

"I'll be back in two hours. Just relax, alright?" Mike's voice snapped me back into reality. All I could do was nod. Mike grinned at me and went to the coat room to grab his windbreaker. I heard the door then open and close.

_Good, he left._ I thought. _This should give me some time to myself._

I had a crazy idea, but I wasn't sure if it was a good one. But Mike was right about one thing: I did need to relax. I was pretty tired from my long trek over here anyway. I walked upstairs to my old familiar room. It was pretty simple, just two beds, a nightstand and a T.V.

I climbed onto my bed on the right and flung the covers over myself. I thought about my plan, Miki, and Daisy. My thoughts always came swirling back to Daisy. How will my plan affect her? Will she ever love me ever again? Just the thought of her hating me makes me shiver. Then I thought about Miki. Will she be the same? Will this plan really work? I thought about the plan again. It kept happening in this style for who knows how long. Eventually, I fell into another nightmarish and dark void of sleep.

xxxxx


	3. The Missing One

*I don't own Pokémon or the creepypasta this fanfiction is based on of. Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and Strangled Red belongs to the person who came up with it. Insert more legal stuff here.*

Chapter 3 The Missing One

I was being chased by a dark black creature. The creature's hair looked like it was caught in branches, but there were none. Its body was almost entirely black except for two glowing red lights on its face and a white slit that was slightly curved up into an eerie grin. I ran from it as fast as I could, but this creature was faster. It tackled me to the ground and grasped its hands around my neck. I could only stare in horror as the creature laughed wickedly and tightened its grip around my neck. The air was cut off from my lungs; I couldn't breathe. I hacked and struggled to breathe, while the creature kept grinning and stared at me with demonic delight. I begged it to stop but the creature only cackled and squeezed tighter. My head began to swim and my sight began to fade around the edges. I desperately needed air. Just before I went unconscious, the creature shoved its face into mine, its hot breath on my face. "Pretty soon…" it said, its voice sounding like a strangled whisper. "You'll end up just like me…"

My eyes suddenly flew open and I awoke with a start. My room was all dark and I heard gentle snoring next to me. My face and brow was damp with sweat and my head fell back on to my pillow with a soft thump. However, I could still feel that creature's hands grasping my neck. _Oh… oh it was just another nightmare…_ I thought to myself.

After a few minutes of telling myself that it was just a dream, I sat up on my bed. It was settled. This was it. I was going to do it. I was going to summon the Missing One. The Missing One is a strange creature that is said to roam on the coast of Cinnebar. It was supposed to have the strength of a god. It had the powers to bring the dead back to life and many other things. Maybe… maybe this creature could help me… help me to bring Miki back. I just missed her so much; I don't think I could keep living on without her.

The Missing One could bring her back. Then everything will go back the way it used to be. I would stop being miserable and Miki could be with me once more. I quietly got out of bed, careful not to wake Mike, and tip-toed out of the room. I silently stepped out of the house and began to walk out of Pallet Town.

It was a clear night; the full moon was a creamy white pearl just pushing itself out of the earth. What great timing too. It was said that the Missing One only appeared during the night of a full moon. It was pretty chilly out here for a spring night; I was beginning to think I should've brought something warm. I knew where Cinnebar was so finding it wouldn't be a problem…

"Steven?" a voice suddenly asked. I spun around in surprise and saw a girl about my age standing behind me. She was in a long baggy T-shirt that reached down to her knees and her light brown hair tinged with silver fell to her shoulders. "It's Daisy." said the girl.

"Oh…" I said sheepishly. I haven't seen Daisy in such a long time I hardly recognized her. Man, she's grown…. She walked over to me.

"Why are you out so late?" Daisy asked gently. I shifted my eyes, trying to think of something to say. "Still thinking about Miki are you?" her voice cut into my thoughts. "How did-" I began to ask but Daisy interrupted me. "Because I know you." she said.

She wrapped her arms around me and snuggled her head on to my chest. Again, I felt that surge of guilt and I felt too choked up to speak. Instead, I rubbed her back affectionately. I felt bad about leaving her. I'm surprised she still loved me even after the way I treated her…. Damn.

"I understand…" Dasiy continued. "It's a hard time for you. I felt really sad when I heard about Miki, I liked her too. Just remember this; I'll always be by your side. I'm always going to support you, and Mike is too."

Daisy kissed my fore-head gently. Just for a moment we stared at each other and I saw sadness in her eyes. "I… I have to go…" I stuttered. Daisy nodded sadly. "I… I get that…. You need time alone I-I get that… but if you do need anyone, you could always talk to me. I'll be here." she said unhappily. I nodded and slowly began to walk off. But behind me, however, I heard weeping sounds. I knew it was Daisy crying and I felt even guiltier. I felt like such an idiot, just nudging her away like that. I shook my head.

That wasn't important now. If I wanted Miki back, I needed to see the Missing One before the moon went down. I picked up the pace and forgot about Daisy.

xxxxx

Within an hour I reached Cinnebar. Everyone here was asleep so that was a good thing. The Missing One lived in the sea nearby. So at least no one will watch what I am about to do.

I walked towards the beach where it dwelled. I looked around, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. When suddenly, "W_h_O d**aR**es DIstU**rb** ME?" I was startled when I heard the voice. It sounded like a cross between a man's and woman's voice, but with some static mixed in and a demonic ring to it. Summing up my courage, I answered, "My name is Steven. I know you are the Missing One. I heard you have the powers of a god, one of them being that you could bring the dead back to life. Perhaps you can help me." There was a pause. I was beginning to wonder if this was a huge mistake.

Then I saw it. A flicker of light in the water. A backwards L shaped thing emerged; glistening wet from the water. Its body was composed of letters, numbers, foreign writing, pictures that blinked and reappeared in other parts of its body. Some parts of it lit up, flickering like dying light bulbs. It was quiet for a second, both me and this thing just staring at each other (if it even has eyes that is). Then, that creepy voice came back.

"A_ mE__**r**__e_ MorTAl… I sh**oU**l_d'_Ve kn_ow_N. w**H**at is it thIS tiMe?" it said. The voice seemed to come from the Missing One even though no mouth was visible. A shudder went down my spine. I gulped nervously.

"I need you to bring someone back." I said finally. The Missing One scoffed, it lights giving an ominous glow.

"WH**y s**hOULd I?" it said coldly. "Because…" I sighed. "she is really important to me. I… I don't know if I could continue to live without her. Please, I'm begging you." I replied quietly. The Missing One was silent.

"W_**hIc**__h PE_rsOn sh_O__**U**_**LD **I _**bri**__**NG b**_acK?"

"A Charizard. Female."

"h_E_r NA**Me**?"

"Miki."

"_M__**IK**__i…_ aH yes, i KNow _h__Er. SH__**e's**_** In m**_**Y **__data. _DIEd of A TRA**Ding** iNcident, **yEs?**"

"How did you know?"

"_**BeC**_**AUse i kNow** _EverYthINg. b__**U**__**t**_** nEV**erMind tHAT. bRiNGIng A cHaRi**z**_**aR**_**D ****BACK **Is eA_Sy_ENoUgh. Very W**ell… **I _ShALL g_RANt Your WiSh."

I smiled to myself. This might actually work. Miki will come back to me and everyone will be happy. _I_ will be happy. And put this whole thing in the past.

The Missing One began to shudder and bits of its body began to float off it. The bits fell to the ground in front of me and began to take shape. I first saw a tail, then a torso. My Miki was coming back. I just wanted to laugh and scream with joy. There was then a neck and then a head. It was the shape of a Charizard. There was a flash of white light and Miki stood in front of me, living and breathing. But then my face fell and my heart sank like a rock.

Miki didn't even look like herself. Bits of her were missing and the flesh around the right side her mouth was gone, showing just the gums and rotton sharp jaws. There were holes in her wings, making it now impossible for her to fly. Some flesh was missing from parts of her body and her tail didn't have a flame. But the thing that scared me the most was her throat. It was torn open and bloody, as if something clawed her.

Tears streamed out of my eyes as I stared in horror. My Miki, the Charizard I worked so hard with and loved so much, has become a monster. She stared at me blankly. There was no love or surprise in those milky white eyes of her. Hell, I'm not even sure she even knew me anymore. I turned away, unable to look at her any longer. Then something began to change inside me.

That knife wound in my chest slowly became infected. Some sort of evil darkness began to swirl inside me. I no longer felt grief and sorrow. It was replaced with rage and hatred. I turned towards the Missing One and fixed it with an enraged stare. "You... what did you do to MIKI!" I roared angrily. The Missing One only flickered its lights.

"I **jUsT **BRoUG_ht _**HEr ****bAcK** To LIfE. THaT Was _**W**__HaT Y_OU WisHed fOr, R_**iG**_Ht?" it replied coolly. My hands clenched into fists and I gritted my teeth together.

"Not like this…" I growled.

"**SO ****W****haT? **_**wh**__y shOuld I C_ARe aBouT a sTUpi**D fiRE d**_**RAg**_**oN? YOUr **cHarIZard MeaNS No_ThiNG _tO m**e**." said the Missing One, with a hint of annoyance. Stung by the insult at Miki, I threw my whole body at the hellish thing.

"DAMN YOU!" I screamed. The Missing One simply broke its body apart, leaving me to crash to the ground. Spitting out sand, I snapped my head around just to see the Missing One behind me.

"YoU Can'**T KILL **_m_E!" it laughed evilly. "NOw… _tAKe yOur __**POK**__émOn __an_D gET OuT **of m****Y SIg**hT! gOO_dB__y_e." The Missing One then went back into the water before I could stop it. _Good riddance._ I thought bitterly. I turned to look at my disfigured Miki. She's hardly even moved since she came back.

"Miki?" I whispered. "It's me Steven…" I slowly approached my Charizard. She didn't move, not seeming to care if I was even there. "It's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay…" I kept saying, trying to convince myself too. I placed my hand on her damaged neck.

This time she reacted, drawing herself away rapidly and bared her yellowed teeth at me. I stepped back in shock. The old Miki would never bear her teeth at me. I covered my face with my hands. It wasn't even Miki anymore. It was just a re-animated corpse without a soul. Sadly, I reached for Miki's old cracked Pokéball. It was the only item I haven't thrown out. It was the last thing I had to remind myself of her. Until now.

"Return Miki…." I said quietly. A small red laser emitted from the ball and landed on Miki, calling her back into the Pokéball. I stared quietly at her. She still had that blank look on her face. _Doesn't matter._ I thought to myself firmly._ No matter what you look like, you're still Miki. My Miki._ I held her Pokéball close to my chest.

This… all my suffering, Miki's horrid new form, and this darkness that now fills me… it's all because of _him_. I hate _him_. _He_ ruined me. Is this his plan, to break me, to reclaim his prize as Champion? But I won't be broken no matter what. Anger once again filled up inside me. I slowly walked out of Cinnebar back towards Pallet Town. In that period of time, I forgot about Miki, the Missing One, Daisy, everything. There was only one thing on my mind.

Revenge.

On Mike.

xxxxx

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the story so far! Yeah, I kind of changed this part up with Missingno. Didn't really feel like explaining the Lavender Town thing and then all that coming back. Yep, lazy old me ^~^. So don't flame me for that, I work hard on this. Plus Strangled Red is one of my favorite Pokémon creepypastas. So… yeah. This is possibly the fastest (and most fun time writing) I've ever worked on a fan fic. Still more to come! (Yay!)**

**Bye for now! ~Halfmoon22**


	4. Strangle

*I don't own Pokémon or the creepypasta this fanfiction is based off of. Pokémon belongs to Game Freak and Strangled Red belongs to the person who came up with it. Insert more legal stuff here.*

Chapter 4 Strangle

I lumbered back to Pallet Town. My brain kept echoing the same thing, _Revenge. Revenge. Revenge._ I slowly walked back into my house in the west and creeped up the stairs to my room. _Mike's_ room. I was about to attempt something I never thought I was going to do.

There he was. My target was lit up by moonlight filtering through the window. Mike. He was snoring peacefully, unaware of what I was about to do. I walked over and stood over him for a few minutes, just staring at him with cold hatred. I clenched my fist together. This was it. I was going to do something I've should've done a long time ago. I was going to kill my brother.

"You…" I whispered my throat dry as sandpaper. "You killed my Miki. Now… let's see how much you like it. Nothing can be saved now." I raised my hands up and was about to place them on Mike's neck when I paused for a moment. Something wasn't right. I slowly turned my head towards the mirror behind Mike's bed and saw…_ him_.

The same creature from my nightmare.

Just like in the dream, he was all black with two glowing red lights and a white grinning slit on his face. His hair, also like before, was all feathered out and wild. He just looked more… fierce- no petrifying is better. The creature squeezed his eyes together so they looked like two red bars and his grin got bigger. _Like he was laughing at me_.

I turned away quickly, a little freaked out. Then I realized something. That creature, the thing I've run away from in all my nightmares, was… myself. It what was I've turned into the whole time in Lavender Town and this whole thing. Slowly, throughout all the past months, I've become an insane monster.

I shook my head. _No!_ I thought to myself strong-mindedly. I placed my finger tips on the cracked red covering of Miki's Pokéball. _I have to do this… for Miki. I'm not going to let some silly reflection scare me._

Taking my hands again, I placed them on Mike's neck. "Goodbye…" I whispered. Then I began to squeeze. Gently at first, but then tighter and tighter. Mike's peaceful snoring stopped and was replaced with hacking and wheezing noises. His eyes suddenly flew open and darted around the room before finally resting on me. They widened with horror.

"Steven…?" Mike choked out. "What… what are you…?"

"Something I should've done a long time ago! How could you!? You killed Miki! My Miki! It's your fault! YOUR FAULT!" I screamed in reply. Mike wheezed and tried to pry my hands off his neck.

"What are… you talking… about? I never… did…. Steven….Steven….!" Mike hacked and tears started to stream out of his eyes. He was dying, I knew it. Just a little longer, and it would all be over…

"Steven?! What are you doing?!"

That voice… it was familiar. I stopped squeezing and turned to the bedroom door. Standing right there was a very familiar girl with a baggy T-shirt. Her eyes were as wide as saucers when she saw me strangling Mike. With a sickening jolt, I realized it was Daisy. I released Mike and he gasped and took in huge gulps of air. I looked at Daisy in the eyes; my bloodshot emerald eyes met her icy blue ones. I felt so guilty and bad… "I'm… I'm so sorry…." I said miserably and dashed out the bedroom, past Daisy and went down the stairs.

What was I doing? I just couldn't take it anymore. I was just too miserable. Miki was gone even in her new state, Mike will never forgive me, and Daisy will never again love me. She will always think of me as one thing; a monster. A monster that tried to kill his own brother. Without Miki, I was nothing. I had no place in the world.

I darted towards the kitchen. Opening the utensil drawer, I took out the sharpest knife I could find. I raised it over my chest to stab myself. I was just about to drive the blade into my chest when I heard Daisy's voice again. "Steven! NO, don't do it!" She grabbed my wrist (the one with knife) and pulled it away from my chest.

"Let me go!" I roared. "Just let me die!" I struggled to free my hand from her grasp.

"No!" she protested. "I'll never let you go again! I won't ever let you walk out of my life again! I love you Steven, can't you see that?!" Then, she reached up and kissed me. I first I was surprised and I stopped struggling. But then I slowly became absorbed in her kiss and I dropped the knife. It fell with a noisy clatter on the ground.

Daisy stopped kissing me and then flung her arms around me and began to cry into my chest. "Please…" she said in between sobs. "Don't you ever… ever… leave me again…you…you hear?" I couldn't speak, I was too choked up. I wrapped my arms around her as well and slowly sank to my knees. Soon, I started to cry with her too.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I kept saying and kissed her head. I slowly became a bit more relaxed.

"Daisy! Get away from that maniac!" Mike yelled. I looked up and there he was, looking a bit winded. He narrowed his eyes when he saw me. I brushed Daisy off and slowly got up, feeling that crazed darkness come flooding back. For a moment we angrily stared at each other. "You…" Mike said after a while. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Choking me?! Are you serious?!"

"You…" I replied darkly. "You killed… killed Miki! You BASTARD! You're the reason for all this! You're the reason for making my life miserable! I HATE YOU! BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed and flung myself into him. Mike, however, caught me and threw me (hard) into the floor. He then grabbed my shirt collar and pulled my face up to his.

"If anyone is the bastard here, it's you." he said unsympathetically. "I never killed Miki. That was just an unfortunate accident, get over that already!"

"I… I don't care! I'll never forgive you!" I said stubbornly. Mike threw me back on the floor and flung a freaking chair over, cussing his head off. Wow. God, I never saw Mike blow his top off like that before. He turned back to me. "THAT is what this is all about?! You stupid, dumbass piece of crap! I never ever wanted to kill your stupid Charizard! It was never my idea!" he shouted fiercely.

"It was your idea to trade them!" I retorted.

"Well guess what ? If I knew that accident was going to happen, I never would've traded with you in the first place! Besides, it wasn't my idea to call that thunderstorm here! This whole thing, it's turned you insane. And to go as far as to kill me… you sick freak. And Daisy. Man, she had to suffer the most. She sent you letters Steven. She called you. She wanted to go look for you. I even had to talk her out of committing suicide. She freaking missed you. A damn lot. And every day I had to go tell her you still loved her. Yet, I didn't know that you still did or even do."

Mike's words driven me into silence. I couldn't say anything, his words rung true. But I still didn't want to forgive him. I clenched my fists together. "Steven…" Daisy asked. I turned to her, my grief and anger still raw. "Just stop…" I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"And one more thing. Steven, do you really prefer a Charizard over me?" Daisy asked me. I was shocked by her question. Of course I… but I… I-I just don't know anymore. My life was turned upside down. "Answer, or I'll walk straight out that door and you'll never have to worry about me ever again. Tell me the truth." She threatened me.

I looked at her. She was serious. "I… I never preferred Miki over you." I said quietly. "She was my favorite Pokémon. I had her ever since I was little and I grew up with her. Her death just made me really depressed and clouded my judgment. Then I wanted to kill Mike because I thought it was his idea to kill her to make me miserable. It was a moment of weakness. I felt really bad about leaving you here. It was a cruel and stupid thing to do. I still love you Daisy. Please forgive me." Mike and Daisy looked at each other, then at me. Daisy slowly approached me and pushed some stray hair out of my face. She kissed my cheek.

"That's all I needed to hear." she said. Mike upturned the chair he threw over and sat next to me. "Steven, we all understand you're suffering." He said. "That's why we're here, to help you. Don't be afraid to tell us what's going on. You really scared us when you just disappeared like that. Look, I'm sorry about Miki but do you think I didn't feel devastated when I heard I was never going to see my Blastoise ever again. It took a while to get over it but I managed. You have to see reason Steven. You have to let this thing go, or you'll always be miserable. Miki dying isn't the end of the world."

I was quiet, thinking about what Mike said. I un-clicked Miki's Pokéball and stared at the Charizard inside. She had her back turned to me. Daisy peered over my shoulder at Miki's cracked Pokéball. "What's that?" she asked. Oh no. It was too late to hide Miki.

"It's Miki…" I stammered. "I asked the M-Missing One t-to bring her back but… she's not the same."

"WHAT?!" Mike and Daisy screamed in unison. I shifted myself uncomfortably.

"I-I thought it would work…" I stammered. Mike looked at me in horror.

"Steven, do you have any idea what you done?!" he shouted.

"I told you it was a moment of weakness!" I snapped back. "I wanted her back, but that stupid glitch tricked me. I thought it would work. It did, but not the way I wanted!"

"We need to get rid of it…" Daisy suggested.

"NO!" I yelled, drawing Miki's ball to my chest and shielding it with my back. Get _rid_ of her? I thought Mike and Daisy were on my side.

"No, no. I didn't mean it like it that. I meant release her." she corrected.

"But…" I began but Mike stopped me.

"Steven, you gotta let it go." he said gently. I stared at Miki's Pokéball and tightened my grip on it. Tears started to flow. I squeezed my eyes shut. I didn't want to do this.

I flung Miki's Pokéball to the floor and it shattered in front of my eyes. A piercing metallic scream went up from the Pokéball and Miki dissolved into pixels. Everyone, including me, jumped back. The pixels flew wildly around the kitchen before flying quickly out the door. It was true. The Miki the Missing One created was a fake. It lied to me. Stupid glitch.

What was I thinking? Bringing something back from the dead was impossible. Even with a glitch that has the powers of a god.

I covered my face with my baseball cap so Mike and Daisy wouldn't see me crying. Tears streamed down my face and splattered on the floor. Sure I've cried in Lavender Town, but never this hard. The only other time I did cry this hard was when they told me Miki was dead. Mike rubbed my back soothingly, trying to calm me down. Daisy gently grabbed my hands.

"It's going to be okay Steven. Miki is safe with God now, you'll see her again someday." She said gently. "Besides you still have us." I stopped crying and gave Daisy a quick kiss.

"I guess you're right. I'm so sorry about earlier, I wish you didn't have to see me like that…" I said. Mike gave me a hearty slap on the back.

"It's alright Steven. I'm just glad you got over that. Man, this town was a bit lonely here without you." Mike replied. Daisy happily grabbed my arm. "What matters is that you're here with us." She said.

I felt touched that Mike and Daisy were still on my side, even after the way I acted and almost killed Mike. "I'll… I'll try to be better you guys. Thanks." I said.

I was going to see Miki again eventually, but for now I best enjoy the time I'd have here. Hey, I still have a few things I could still be thankful for. I have a girlfriend who stood by my side even when I went crazy. A brother who supported me. Miki's life, when she was still here. It was going to take a long time to get over that incident. Miki's death is a burden I'll carry in my chest for the rest of my life. But, at least it's not as heavy. Now, I could feel that knife wound slowly begin to heal.

xxxxx

**Hey everyone! First chapter fan-fic that I'm done with! (Yay!)** **Yeah, this is a kinda cruddy ending but I got tired. But, I'll leave the aftermath up to you. You can decide on what happens to Steven next, if he changes into a good person or goes back to being bad. But this fic is over; I won't be writing more chapters for this one either way. Prehaps I'll write another fanfic for Strangled Red, but most likely not. Anyway, I can finally continue writing my other fics (I've been working on a few and have had writers block)**.** So yep, that's about it. Please R&R. Thanks and bye for now ~Halfmoon22**


End file.
